Only Time Will Tell the Truth
by MizukiSano
Summary: Just a small RinSesshomaru story of how they first met. Might be longer, don't know.also has some kagomeinuyasha fluffextras included too.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there all you readers! This is a Rin and Sesshomaru story; maybe some Inuyasha and Kagome pairings in it. No rating yet. I still don't know what to call this story, but when I finish this first chapter, I'll make sure to tell you. In this first chapter, Rin is still a young girl, seven, and living in another village, not the one she gets beat up in. Sesshomaru will be young still, the same age as in the Anime (which I don't know). _

**Disclaimers: Inuyasha does not belong to me (I only own a plushy of Inuyasha and of Kirara)**

Rin was excited. Today was her 7th birthday. She was supposed to go to her aunt and uncle's village to learn how to become a lady. (She comes from a noble family, but was raised by her parents to be a peasant. She does not know any of this.)

"Rin! Are you packed and ready to go?" called her mother.

"Yes I am. When do we leave for Uncle Sano's village? I want to meet my new cousin!" said Rin.

Her mother laughed at Rin's impatience to go.

"At dawn we leave. Now, go to sleep. We have a long journey to make." she replied.

Rin went to her room and laid down on her bed. She was almost asleep when she heard screams coming from outside, in the village. Her mother ran into the room and pulled Rin out of the bed.

"Rin! You must find a safe place to hide! Whatever you do, do not make a sound until I come for you! Is that clear?" said her mother. Rin nodded and ran off to find place to hide.

Rin ran into the kitchen and saw the fire pit with its reed cover on it.

'That'll be a perfect place for me to hide!' thought Rin.

She pulled off the cover and scrambled inside, then pulled the lid back on. Soon she heard more screams and suddenly she heard the demon roar. It sounded as if it were in the hut! She lay very still in the pit.

"No! Mika! Don't die! Noooooooooo! You demon! I shall kill... unhhh... at...least...now...I..._cough-cough_...shall be with... Mica... and... Rin...now...Farewell...world..._cough-cough._" Rin heard her father say before he died.

Rin gasped silently to herself.

'_No! My parents! They cannot be dead!'_ she thought to herself._ 'I'm going to have to stay here. I don't know where Uncle Sano lives.'_

She started to cry silently, mourning the loss of her parents. She soon cried herself to sleep.

When Rin woke up, everything was quiet. She silently lifted up the lid and went outside to see what had happened.

All she saw were dead bodies. Some of them were ripped apart. She went to each of the huts to see if any people had survived the attack.

She was the only survivor. Rin then decided that she would go to the neighboring village to the east and stay there. It was only a two-hour walk away.

There were no demons on the path as she walked. Soon she reached the village and went to find the village leader.

Rin soon found the house. She knocked on the side of the house.

"You may enter," a voice said.

She went inside and immediately bowed down until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you? Where are your parents? Why have you come here?" asked Soun, the village leader.

Rin mimed writing, then pointed at her throat and shook her head to signal that she did not talk.

Soun understood and got a slab of smooth wood and a ink brush for Rin to use. She bowed again in thanks.

_"My name is Rin. I come from the village to the west of here. My parents were killed last night, as were my fellow villagers. The wolf demon tribe that lives in the northern mountains attacked our village. I have come here to ask to live in a small hut on the outskirts of the village,"_ she wrote.

Soun read what she had written, and nodded his consent. He motioned for her to follow him, and led her to a tiny shack by the river.

"This is where you shall stay. You shall provide your own food. Live here happily." said Soun. With that, he turned and went back into the village.

Rin went inside and started to clean up the place. She finished the task quickly and then went into the forest to collect rushes to make into a sleeping mat and baskets, grass and soft moss to make blankets, round stones for a fire pit, and some sharp sticks to make into fishing spears.

She found the rushes by the river. Since it was summer, the rushes were already dry enough to weave into the mat and baskets she needed. Rin first made the baskets- three of them-, and then she made the mat. She rolled it up and put it into a basket. She wandered around, looking for items that she needed and saw a lot of stones. She chose nine of them and put them in a basket. She went farther in and found grass and moss abounding, so she wove some of the grass and moss together to make a thin blanket. She wove another one that was a lot thicker than the first. Rin then decided she had enough to get by with for then, so she rolled those up also and went to search for roots, berries, and wild fruits, which she gathered. Rin then went back to her new hut and set everything up the way she wanted it. By the time she'd finished it was almost noon.

Rin decided that she'd go to her old village and try to find some tools to make weapons and fishing poles/spears.

She started off then without telling the village leader where she was going.

Rin soon arrived at the village. She then went to her family's hut and got the tools needed to make weapons and fishing equipment.

After she had got what she'd come for, she left the village and returned to her new home.

When she got there, however, a mob of angry villagers came upon her and started to beat her with sticks.

"You ungrateful child! How dare you leave without telling the village leader! Now he is out in the forest looking for you because he was worried about you! Go out and find him! We will not let you back inside until he is safely inside the village!" cried the villagers.

Rin ran into the forest and started to look for him. She heard a noise coming from some bushes and went to see if it was Soun. It wasn't him.

_So, how did you like the chapter? The name of this fanfiction is _Only Time Will Tell the Truth._ Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there! Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 2 of _Only Time Will Tell the Truth_. It has been helped by my beta,blissified Same disclaimers. Please read and review._

What Rin saw was a male demon that looked like a human in every way except for its hair, which was a silvery-white color, its nails were extremely long, and its facial markings: a cresant moon on the forehead and two red stripes on each cheek. Rin knew instantly that it was a demon. But what surprised her was that it looked like it had just been badly injured in a battle with another demon.

Just then, the demon looked up and saw Rin. He let out an angry growl, which frightened her terribly, and on instinct, she ran as fast as she could back to the village, thinking to tell the villagers about the injured demon.

When Rin arrived, she saw the village leader standing in front of her hut.

"Beat her for her insolence!" cried Soun. "I have given you the freedom to live in my village for as long as you want, but at noon today, when my wife and I wanted to invite you to lunch with us, a villager told us that you were seen going towards your village with a basket, leaving us. We have provided food and lodging and yet you cannot wait to depart from our hospitality, I am disgusted with you! No longer shall I help you!"

The villagers started to beat Rin again, this time until she could barely move.

Rin crawled to her hut and cried, she had never expected such cruelty from fellow humans. Soon she got up and went to fish for food. She'd decided that she'd help the demon she'dfound, maybe at least he would be grateful.

She caught a small fish in the stream and started to gut it when four men from the village came over.

"How dare you steal fish from our stream?" one cried .

Then they all started to beat her, but when they heard a loud demon's cry, they turned tail and ran back into the village, scared out of their wits.

Rin finished cleaning the fish and took it back to her hut where she put it on a leaf with some berries and roots. She then went into the forest to look for the demon again and this time, she found him quickly.

The demon looked at her and let out a vicious snarl, but Rin just gulped and walked forward, close enough to set the food down within the demon's reach.

"This Sesshomaru does not eat human food, girl." said Sesshomaru. "Who has beaten you so cruelly?"

Rin smiled, then shook her head and suddenly, she laughed at her fear. Then she ran back to the village to find some demon food.

In the morning, she decided that Sesshomaru must eat raw meat, so she got her spear and went to hunt for rabbits. She caught two of them.

When she went inside the hut, she saw a man hungrily eating her roots and berries. When he heard Rin enter, he turned around and looked at her, panicked as if he was looking out for his captor.

"I'm sorry. I did not know that anyone lived here." he said.

He stood up and went outside. When he went outside, she heard him scream and she ran out.

"No! Koga, I'm sorry! Here, take the shard, just don't kill me!" the man pleaded.

"Feh. I won't kill you, you dirty thief." said Koga, leader of the Yoro wolf clan. He picked up the offered shard then turned to the wolves. "I've got what I came for. You can eat to your hearts content."

As Koga departed in a whirlwind of dust, the wolves started to run and kill the humans. Rin stood there horrified, but when three wolves started to chase her, and she had no choice but to ran into the woods, hoping that she could get to the injured Sesshomaru so that she could be protected. Unfortunately, she fell and tripped over a tree root. Before she could get up, the demon wolves attacked her. She was dead within minutes.

_(this part of the story is from just after Rin left Sesshomaru.)_

His body soon finished healing itself.

_'I must have been transported far from my worthless half-brother Inuyasha. I cannot even detect his scent.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself._'This sword, the Tenseiga, is worthless. If it cannot kill, then what can it do? I will just have to test it out on Jaken when I find him.'_

Sesshomaru found Jaken's scent easily. He followed it to a clearing in the woods.

"My Lord! You are still alive!" said Jaken.

Sesshomaru then took out the sword and cut Jaken with it. Jaken fell down as if dead.

"Jaken. Get up. You are not dead. Stay here with Ah-un until I return." said Sesshomaru, as Jaken got up.

He'd strong stench of human blood,hit them, there must have been a massacre. As he ran he saw in his mind's eye the little girl who had given him food and heard her laugh once more. He stopped when he smelled her blood. He searched and saw her body. On the girls' body were three gaki _(hungry ghosts)_. He took his sword and swung it over the body. The gaki exploded, and Rin gasped for breath.

"You're alive again. You may come with me if you wish, or you can stay here. Do as you please." said Sesshomaru, turning and walking back to Jaken. Rin decided to follow him.

"My Lord! There is a human following you! I shall kill it at once!" cried Jaken, seeing Rin.

"No. Do not harm this little girl. She is now under my protection." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, My Lord! I shall also protect this child." said Jaken. "What is your name, child?"

Rin looked at him then mimed writing.

"So that is why you did not answer me when I asked about your bruises. But I know that you can talk. So, why do you pretend to not speak?" asked Sesshomaru. "Fine then. Speak only when when you wish."

Rin still refused to speak. Didn't her mother tell her not to make a sound until she came for her? She would not disobey her mother's last words to her.

Sesshomaru then told Jaken to find some wood for a fire and food. Rin perked up and ran into the field behind Jaken. She took the wood that Jaken handed her and then the two went back to the clearing. As Jaken started to put some of the wood into a pile, Rin noticed a long, wide piece of wood. She picked it up and set it down away from the wood pile.

"Child, go wash your hands in the river and I will teach you how to hunt for food." said Jaken.

Rin went to the river and did what she was told. She noticed a small stick and thought for a second. Then she began to write in the dirt. She decided to keep the stick as a writing instrument. Then she noticed splashing sounds in the river and went to see what it was. It was a small black dog, and it was trapped in the netting. Rin ran back to the camp, and looked around for a knife to cut the rope. She then spied Jaken's dagger, and grabbed it.

"Hey! What are you doing with that!" screeched Jaken.

She didn't answer but continued to run towards the river again to get to the trapped dog. Rin soon reached the dog and began to cut the ropes. When the ropes were off, the dog jumped up and started to lick her face. She laughed out loud and turned back towards camp. The puppy followed her.

When she got back to the camp, she went over to her piece of wood. She stuck the end of her writing stick into the fire so it became charred. Then she started to write.

_'My name is Rin. The bruises are from the villagers. I found this puppy. Can I keep him?'_ she wrote. Rin then handed the wood over to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, you may keep the puppy. Now, Jaken, I believe that you told Rin that you would teach her how to hunt?" said Sesshomaru.

Before Jaken could answer him, a figure in a green and white outfit ran through the clearing. The figure stepped on Sesshomaru's pelt without noticing it. Sesshomaru was instantly in front of the human.

"Wench, how dare you step on..." he didn't finish the sentance.

"Will you STOP calling me wench all the time!" screamed Kagome, holding him at bay with a pink light coming from her hands. "Oh, its only you Sesshomaru. Today I'd be glad if you killed me."

"Why is that, Kagome? Is it because of my worthless half brother? Or is it somethimg else?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's both, Sesshomaru. Would you mind if I told you how it all started?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Go ahead and tell me. Maybe I can help you."

"It all started when I came here, to Feudal Japan. The first person that I met was Inuyasha, of course. I grew to like him as more than just a friend. Then when I returned home, Grampa complicated the matter by telling my school that I've been getting a lot of rare sicknesses and diseases. That's where problem two comes in: Hojo, a boy from my school who has fallen in love with me. My friends tell him that I'm in love with him also, so he's always bringing me gifts. Then, when I come back here, problem three comes into play: the prince of the wolf demon tribe, Koga, falls in love with me and claims that I'm his woman. Because of this, I've decide to go to France for a while to get away from everything for awhile. Then, the final problem comes into play. I'm told by a fortune teller that I must marry one of these guys, and she names them also: Inuyasha, Koga, or Hojo. If I don't marry one of these three in three weeks, then, no matter what I'm doing, I die and turn to dust. So, do you think that you can help me, Sesshomaru?" finished Kagome.

"Well, this seems complicated. My advice is this: find someone different and marry him instead, or marry Koga. He is a prince, you know. If you married him, that would increase you life span so that you would live as long as he does." said Sesshomaru.

"Why don't you call Inuyasha and Koga here, and I'll decide who I'll marry tonight." said Kagome. She then put her hand into her chest and pulled out a red locket. "The person I'll marry will have the key to unlock it."

"How will you know who has the key?" asked Jaken, looking at the locket.

"It will emit a light to the person, and I will follow it to him." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru then sent a telepathic message to his brother, and to Koga. The two arrived shortly; Inuyasha had brought with him Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Myoga, and Kirara. Koga had brought Ginta and Hakkaku with him as well.

Kagome then lifted the locket above her head and uttered a chant under her breath. A white light emmitted from it and circled around her twice before shooting off into the night.

"Take me to the one that I must marry!" she cried into the night. Then she vanished from sight.

"Should we go after her?" asked Sango.

"No. She will be brought back here with the male that she is supposed to marry so that the priest Miroku can perform the wedding ceremony." said Sesshomaru.

All of a sudden, she was brought back into the clearing, holding...

_Sorry that chapter two was so long. I just got carried away. But even I don't know what she's carrying yet. (Hey! I'm writing this story as it pops into my head). Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is Chapter three of _Only Time Will Tell the Truth_. Thanks for the reviews. Usual disclaimers apply. Read and Review PLEASE! _-

Kagome was holding a piece of paper and a small vial of a red liquid, blood.

"Huh? I thought that she was supposed to have a male with her!" shouted Koga, angrily.

"I thought so too, Koga. But let's read what this paper says first." said Kagome. She began to read. "It says that I am holding a vial of my husband-to-be's blood. I must find out whose it is and then I will be brought to him. Well, that sounds easy enough. I'll just go back home and do a DNA test in the laboratory. I'll read the results when I get back."

With that she ran off into the night. When she was gone, the demons all noticed that her scent was wiped out totally.

"That's weird. I can't even smell Kagome's scent anymore." said Hakkaku.

"I am inviting all of you, demons and humans included, to share my campsite tonight." said Sesshomaru. "Do not wake up the child, Rin. She was killed and then revived. She is extremely tired."

"Are you alright, Sesshoaru? There is no child among us other than Shippo, and I'm pretty sure that he's not a girl." said Inuyasha.

"What! Jaken, you were supposed to be watching her!" roared Sesshomaru, infuriated. "All of you stay here until I find Rin, got that?"

Then he was off. He soon caught her scent; she was going back to a village... another one that had been massacred... her real home. Sesshomaru fund her in a hut crying over two bodies: her parents' bodies it looked like.

"Can you bring them back alive like you realived me, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked sadly.

Sesshomaru noted that her voice was musical in its own way.

"How long have they been dead? If they have been dead for more than two days then I cannot bring them back." he told her softly.

"Then it's too late for them." said Rin, who started to cry onto Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru was surprised at first, then he started to pat her back. Rin continued to cry for awhile, and soon she stopped.

"Thank you for giving me life again. I must repay you in one way or another." said Rin. "So, who is supposed Kagome supposed to marry?"

"We don't know yet. She is doing something called a DNA test in something called a laboratory. Let's get back so the others can meet you, Rin." said Sesshomaru, picking up the small child.

When they got back, everyone was still up.

"So, a human child, brother? What happened to your 'kill all humans' policy?" smirked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru just growled at his half-brother

Inuyasha laughed. "She's a little beauty, though. Is she a noble born child, or a peasant child?"

"I'm peasant born, but I was supposed to go to my Uncle Sano's house to become a lady, that's what my mother told me." said Rin.

"It looks like it's past midnight now, so Rin, I suggest that you go to sleep now. I suggest the same for the rest of us." said Sesshomaru. "Kagome should be back sometime tomorrow."

The group decided to follow Sesshomaru's advice and went to sleep.

In the morning, when most of the group had awoken, they noted that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were gone.

The brothers returned shortly, having caught a deer for breakfast.

Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku started to skin the deer. When it was ready, Sango and Miroku started to cook it. Then Jaken and Rin woke up, and they went to the forest to gather some fruits and roots that they had seen the other day.

Soon the meal was ready. Sango started to serve it when Kagome's bike was heard.

"Hi everyone! I've just got back the results!" said Kagome.

"So, who is it?" asked Ginta.

"I'm going to open it after we've all eaten." said Kagome.

Soon eeveryone was eating wirh gusto. When the deer was finished, everyone wanted to hear what was inside it.

"Alright alright, I'll open it now." said Kagome. "It says that my husband to be has demon blood in him."

She continued to stare at the paper for a while.

"My husband to be is Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"WHAT! Are you sure of that, Kagome?" asked Koga.

Sesshomaru took the paper from Kagome's hands and looked the paper over twice.

"What Kagome has said is true. Her husband is to Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru.

_Well, readers, how did you like that chapter? I thought of making it turn into a joke, but decided not to.So here is a cliffy instead. Please R&R!_


End file.
